


An evening at Yumenosaki

by Shinonongalaxy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i did this at 1am, i love my boys okay, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinonongalaxy/pseuds/Shinonongalaxy
Summary: This is just a one-shot fanfic I wrote about the purest and sweetest of ships, SubaHaji.





	An evening at Yumenosaki

It was a cloudy evening at Yumenosaki academy. As the caretakers closed off the classrooms one by one, students headed home from various clubs, practices and duties. Subaru Akehoshi was weaving his way through the classrooms and occasional clumps of people when he saw Hajime Shino disappear around the side of a building. He quickened his pace, stretching his muscles still tired from basketball club.

"Shinonon! Hey, Shinonon! Wait up!"  
Hajime turned around, his indigo eyes lighting up with worry, then relief.  
"Akehoshi-senpai! You startled me!"  
Subaru felt a rush of affection for his underclassman. He noticed a slight movement at the boy's pocket, and instantly picked up the scent of lavender.  
"So... I.. erm... Akehoshi-Senpai, what're you doing at school this late? Are you alright?"  
"That's just like you Shinonon, to worry about others! I was at basketball club, then I saw you and began to follow you!"

Suddenly, something shiny caught Subaru's eye. He motioned for Hajime to follow him as he ducked inside a classroom. The door slammed shut.  
"Ah! What was that I saw in here?"  
"It was me, Akehoshi-kun"  
Subaru looked down, and there was Ritsu Sakuma. He was laying on a mound of clothes, stretched out and looking a lot like a lazy cat.  
"Aaah! I'm sorry, Sakuma-Ritsu-from-class-2."  
"Just call me Ritsu-kun. It'll be a lot easier, considering we're now stuck here together."  
This produced a squeak from Hajime.  
"What do you mean Ritsu-senpai?" The boy asked, brushing a strand of blue hair off his face.  
"Haa-kun, when you and Akehoshi-kun came in here, the door locked itself."

Hajime tried the door, and sure enough it was locked. By this time, the sun had started to sink below the horizon, and the caretakers had long left. He sat on a seat, worrying about how he'd get home. He was in charge of care of his younger siblings, and he couldn't stay at school all night. Subaru sensed the anxiety that the boy was feeling, and spoke up.  
"Ritsu-kun, isn't there any way out? No spare key, or secret doorway?"  
Ritsu rolled over, his sleepy brain trying to pick out a solution. A light stirred in his eyes, and he spoke.  
"I believe there is a spare key in the teachers lounge, and you can get there through the vents. I'm too tired to help you, however."

Subaru's eyes lit up with the thrill of a challenge.  
"Shinonon, you're small enough to come in the vents with me. C'mon, let's go!"  
"Akehoshi senpai..."  
"What is it, Shinonon?"  
"Well, I've never been up there, and it makes me anxious to think of what could be."  
Subaru gently took Hajime's hand, and for a moment blue eyes met indigo ones. Then Hajime nodded, and they climbed from a desk into the air vents. It was cramped and dark as they shuffled along. Subaru paused.  
"Shinonon, do you know where to go?"  
Hajime thought of the map he had memorised all those months ago, and was surprised to find that it was still bright in his mind. His thoughts began to wander to the boy crouched next to him, but he managed to focus again.  
"Take a left here, Akehoshi-senpai."  
They crawled without talking, trying to keep a mental measure of how long they'd travelled.

The metal under Hajime's hands felt like it was burning cold, and the rhythmic clanking of movement in the vents began to feel as if they were drilling into his brain. Instinctively he reached towards the pouch of lavender in his pocket, but he was too tightly in there to reach it. He began to panic, and called out.  
"Akehoshi-senpai, can we stop?"  
The sounds of movement ceased, and now the only noise was of breathing. Hajime focused on Subaru's breathing, and the heat from the older boy as he comfortingly pressed himself against Hajime. After a while, Hajime calmed down, and they began to move again.  
"Akehoshi-senpai, we should be above the teachers lounge now."  
"Alright Shinonon. I'll jump down first."

Both boys landed gracefully on their feet in the teachers lounge. They felt for the lightswitch, and found it quickly enough. They searched in silence until they found the keys. Subaru unlocked the door, and he and Hajime stood outdoors, letting the cool night air hit their faces. Subaru reached down and dusted the dirt out of Hajime's hair. He suddenly pulled the first year into a hug, and looked down at him. They gently stared into each other's eyes, not saying a word. Their breaths slowly synced with each other, and Subaru moved closer to Hajime. Something flashed though his eyes, and their lips met for what seemed like an eternity. They broke apart.  
"You'd better go Shinonon! Your siblings are waiting!"  
With that Subaru broke into a sprint, disappearing into the night. Hajime stood, staring at his back for a second, lightly touching his lips with his finger. His indigo eyes were wide and full of emotion. He then gave a little start, and walked off towards his house.


End file.
